Episode 50
Special Request: Watch out for the guy you like! is the 50th episode of Fairy Tail anime. Trouble stirs for Fairy Tail after Juvia releases a faulty potion of "passion" for Gray that accidentally spreads to the other members. Meanwhile, Lucy has boy problems: Natsu likes her! ...Or does he? Summary It is raining in Magnolia. Under the falling rain, Juvia approaches a mysterious shop where she asks for a way for him to notice her. The shopkeeper gives her a potion, and assures her that for 60,000 , the one she likes will give her passionate gazes. Initially apprehensive over the price, Juvia is eventually convinced upon hearing the claim that it is completely effective. Meanwhile, back at the guild, Lucy is complaining that she has nothing to do. Mirajane suggests she go on a job, but Natsu wants the day off and Lucy feels she has a responsibility towards him. Mirajane is pleased to hear this and tells Lucy they look like a couple. Lucy turns to see Natsu, who is dancing the Plue dance, along with Happy and Plue. Gray and Erza try to make him stop, but he keeps dancing, as Lucy rejects the idea of the couple completely. Juvia then returns to the guild. She is getting ready to give Gray the potion, but she is too shaky to do so. The following day, Lucy relaxes at a table when Natsu comes and puts a hand over her shoulder. She is bothered by this and leaves, feeling very raw. Gray then comes, and orders him to stop slouching, but the two get into a fight. Juvia, who is behind them, remembers the words of the shopkeeper, who said Gray should ingest just a little of the potion. After some thought, she gets herself together and prepares to do it. Meanwhile, the guys from the guild are speculating that Natsu likes someone. Lucy listens to their conversation, and now, more than ever thinks that the girl Natsu likes is her. She starts thinking of this relationship, but brushes off every idea. Lucy, who has never dated, feels odd when it comes to relationships. Natsu comes and tells her that he wants to meet her that evening at the old Tree. As he asks, he blushes, making Lucy blush as well, and then leaves in a hurry. Lucy soon leaves after him. Juvia releases the potion. It doesn’t hit Gray, but Makarov, the Thunder God Tribe, Shadow Gear, Cana, Elfman, Erza, Mirajane, Wakaba and Macao instead. It finally hits Gray, but the reaction isn’t the one she expected; Gray goes to Happy and begins shouting at him, resenting the fact that he can fly and declares him his rival. This doesn’t happen to only him; Macao and Wakaba are fighting over who earns more money, Makarov declares alcohol is his rival. Erza declares a pillar somewhere in the guild her rival, while Mirajane declares Erza is hers. Gray then wants him and Happy to have a flying contest. It turns out the shopkeeper swindled the money out of Juvia as he doesn't actually know the effect of the potion he sold her because he just mixed random forbidden ingredients in it and after selling the potion, he fled the town. Lucy is taking a bath. She thinks of the date she has that night, but, even though she loves Natsu as a comrade, she decides to turn him down. Then, Lucy gets herself in a monologue, where she decides on and then criticizes every outfit choice she makes. She imagines a scene in which she and Natsu have babies, and the babies look like Happy. Back in reality, she scolds herself for thinking that. Lucy is ready. After some fantasizing (in which she and Natsu will be together forever), the focus returns to the guild. By now Cana has challenged Makarov to a drink-off, Elfman is upset he can't find any "real men" to be his rival, Wakaba and Macao are comparing their monthly earnings and The Thunder God Tribe are having a "pose-off" with Shadow Gear to see who's the best three person team. Even more havoc is caused by the raging Mirajane who used Take Over Satan Soul and Erza who keeps attacking the pillar. Outside, Happy is still dealing with Gray. Juvia gives him more potion, and he, acting like Natsu, runs off the tower, and when he jumps off the cliff, says “Fly,me...” In the evening, Lucy arrives at the old tree and meets with Natsu. She feels embarrassed up until the point when Natsu reveals that he called her because he needed to dig a hole to find an album of embarrassing photos of all the guild members, and the girl he was referring to was in fact Virgo because he needs her to dig up the album. Lucy is shocked by this revelation, and slaps him, as she calls herself a total idiot. The next day, everything is back to normal. Gray is sleeping in the water, when Juvia materializes and apologizes to him. She cries and Gray wakes up, but in the heat of the moment, she makes him drink the whole potion. Gray has his strength back, and this time, he declares the horizon as his rival. Some time after, Lucy is approached by Mirajane, who thinks that Gray might be the one who loves her and Lucy asks her to leave her alone. Juvia is consulting another potion master, who tells her that "a potion that creates feelings" is impossible to mix, and Gray finds himself on Galuna Island. The chief believes that Gray is afflicted by the moon's curse, while the girls are happy to see him. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** *** Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer ** *** |Za Naito}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** ** |Bīsuto Sōru}} Spells used *Wildcat Punch Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Armors used * * * Weapons used *Various swords Items used *Passion Potion *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Giant Crab Key Manga & Anime Differences *As the anime incorporated the story along with some fillers, quite a few characters that showed up in the anime didn't show up in the manga. *All of the scenes with Juvia and the "passionate potion" as well as the side-effects it had on many of the Fairy Tail members were added in the anime. *The ninja imitation that Happy and Natsu were doing in the manga is replaced in the anime by an awkward dance, with Plue also participating. *Max Alors and Warren Rocko were the ones that discussed Natsu wanting to see a certain girl in the anime. In the manga it was Krov and Niggy. *The anime had even more clips of Lucy's wild imaginations than the manga. Trivia *The Funimation English dubbing has Gray, after downing the entire potion, loudly declaring the "American" horizon as his new rival. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Omake Episodes